Valentine's Day Madness
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Wohooo! Finished and just in time for Valentine's Day! Sorry it took me a year. Got busy and now i've got work to swamp me. Hope ya like COMPLETED!
1. En Route to Paris

Valentine's Day Madness  
Chapter 1 En Route to Paris  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Melissa. "I know, I have never been to Paris before. Oh this is exciting!" answered Jennifer in agreement. "Oh Jen, I can't believe we are actually flying to Paris!" "Can you explain to me why we are going to Paris in the first place?" Melissa and her friend Jennifer were trying to teach Yami about Valentine's Day. The two devoted fangirls thought what better than to go to Paris the City of Love. However, Yami didn't like this idea. First of all, he had never even heard of Paris, and second he had never flown on a plane before (not including Kaiba's helicopter in battle city).  
"Oh Yami, why do you have to be so difficult? Paris is fun and besides, the flight has been okay so far. Don't be so worrisome." He just crossed his arms and continued to look out the window. He didn't want to be here, sitting next to two fangirls or headed to who knows where. What was this Paris place? He longed to be at home with Yugi and Grandpa. He begged not to go, but Grandpa and Yugi thought it would be a great idea for Yami to go. "You'll see lots of interesting things. It's good to go explore. Europe is a wonderful place," Grandpa had said. "Yeah, there are lots of cool things to do there. Paris is an interesting city," was what Yugi had told him. He wanted Yami to go have a little fun. As much as he struggled, he was forced to go anyway. Yugi's chibi puppy pout didn't help much either. Mind you it wasn't that he didn't like Jen or Melissa, they were two of his best friends and they weren't as bad as some of the other fangirls. It's just that he really didn't want to go on this Valentine's Day learning experience.  
"We're almost there, I can't wait! How about you Yami?" Melissa said while looking at her not so happy friend. "C'mon cheer up. It will be much more fun once we land." She looked solemnly at him and tried to make him smile. She gave him a genki smile (^U^), one that Yugi commonly gave, which made him laugh a little. Maybe it wasn't so bad, especially when he was in the safety of Melissa and Jen's company. Jen looked over at the two of them and smiled. "Nice to see you cheer up Yami." Yami gave a smirk which made Jen and Melissa smile.  
"WE HAVE NOW REACHED OUR DESTINATION, PARIS. WE WILL BE LANDING SHORTLY. PLEASE EXIT IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. THANK YOU FOR FLYING EUROPE INTERNATIONAL AIRLINES. "See Yami, we made it safe and sound." Pika, Melissa's Pikachu climbed out of Melissa's lap and onto her trainer's shoulder, where she would be safe from harm when they got off the plane. Jen's Mew did the same and floated there, waiting to get off the plane. The plane landed and the group got their carry-ons and headed off the plane with Pika and Mew following closely behind.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= author here, I'm sorry if this fic got started a little late. I tried to get it out for Valentine's Day, but alas I was busy and Writer's Block had me in a death grip. I'll do my best to get it finished on or around V-day. I love reviews please review. YAMI= Please review. If you don't Hikarigirl won't update. I don't want to be stuck on that plane or stuck in Paris. Please review for the love of Ra. 


	2. Whee,Oui, la Paris

Chapter 2: Whee, Oui, la Paris  
As the group got of the plane, Melissa immediately headed for the gift shops. "Wait, Melissa, we need to get our luggage first," said a frustrated Jennifer (an= I will be calling her Jen for the rest of the fic). "Oops, sorry Jen. C'mon Pika, lets go." "Pikachu (excitement)!" Yami just crossed his arms and wouldn't move. "Yami, c'mon it will be fun. Besides, we can't lose Melissa. Oi, Melissa wait up!" Melissa and Pika had already made it to the luggage retrieval area and they were waiting patiently for Jen, Yami, and Mew. "Sigh, that girl. C'mon Yami." Jen grabbed a hold of Yami's arm and dragged him over to where Melissa and Pika were waiting.  
"He, he, sorry about running off like that. Oh Yami." Melissa giggled as Jen let go of his arm and he let out a sigh of relief. "Now, let's get our luggage and then maybe we can stop at the gift shops." "Yeah! You can come with me Yami!" Melissa exclaimed as she gave him a big gwomp and squeezed him tight (but not too tight). At first he struggled but then it made him laugh and he smirked at her. The three of them grabbed their luggage and Jen went to get bus tickets (no way are we using rent a cars) as Melissa dragged Yami off to the gift shops.  
She had him in a hugging grip as she looked over the lustrous chocolates and gift baskets. "Ooooo, those look yummy, don't they Yami?" "Uh, I guess." Melissa gave another genki smile and hugged him closer to her. *Just me and my bishy, me and my bishy* she sang to herself. Jen entered in and separated the two and put her arm around Yami. "It's time to go now. We need to go find our hotel and catch the next bus." "Oh, alright. Pharaoh Stealer." "What did you call me?" Jen growled as she let go of Yami. "I called you a Pharaoh Stealer." "Am not! It's my turn with him!" "He's my Bishy!" "I thought we agreed we were going to share him!" Yami rolled his eyes and sighed. "He's mine!" "Mine!" "Why are we arguing, we are supposed to share him!" Melissa growled, "Ah, you're right. I'm sorry." "Me too." Both girls hugged and Yami sighed with relief.  
On the bus ride Pika and Mew were sleeping in their trainers' laps as Yami sat between the two girls. Each one resting her head on one of his shoulders. Yami smirked glad that the girls were going to get along. He surely didn't want his friends fighting over him. He looked out the window at the scenery. His crimson eyes widened as he tried to take everything in. He looked down as he heard a moan from his right shoulder. Melissa snuggled closer to him, her head readjusting onto her hands. He smiled at her and then turned towards the window again. *There's so much to see here. Maybe Yugi and Grandpa were right* He looked at the pokemon and at the two fangirls and smiled. This trip may not be so bad. It would defiantly be one for him to remember.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= Yeah, another chappie. Thanks KYamiYugi29. I do hope my other faithfuls continue to review. Thanks a lot.  
  
YAMI= Thanks for the reviews, but please continue your reviews. Thanks.  
  
HIKARIGIRL= thanks for promoting reviews Yami, you get a cookie!  
  
YAMI= ^__^ 


	3. The Hotel and Revolving Doors?

Chapter 3 The Hotel and Revolving Doors?  
The Bus stopped in front of a big, expensive looking hotel. Melissa stirred at the sound of the brakes. "Huh, are we there already?" Yami smiled but noticed that Jen was still asleep. He nudged her which succeeded in waking her. "*yawn* Are we there yet?" "Yeah, Jen, we're here. Wow! We got a really fancy hotel. How come?" "Well, *stretch, yawn* Grandpa Mutou helped a little." "Cool!" Melissa exclaimed. Mew and Pika jumped excitedly out of their trainer's laps. "Uh, we should probably get off the bus now." "Right," Melissa laughed, "C'mon Jen, we need to check in." She nodded and the three of them hopped off the bus and walked up to the hotel.  
"Wow, this place is huge. It's beautiful though. Look, you can see the Eiffel Tower over there!" Melissa exclaimed as she pointed to their left. "Yeah, that's cool! We have the perfect view." Crimson eyes widened at such a site. "What IS that?" "Oh, Yami you can be so funny sometimes. Anyway, that is the Eiffel Tower. It's one of France's main attractions. It's located here, at the center of Paris. It's actually quite beautiful. It took the guy who made it a long time to make. The reason it's called the Eiffel Tower is.........." "We can give him history lessons later. Right now let's check in. I'm tired from the flight." "Sorry Jen. Now that you mention it, I'm kinda tired too. How about you Yami?" "There is just so much to see here." "Yeah, I know. There is a lot of ocean between Egypt and Europe so I can understand your curiosity. I do think a nap is a good idea though. Come on let's check in." Yami took one last good look at the Eiffel Tower and then followed the girls and the pokemon to the entrance.  
"Hey aren't we supposed to get a Bellhop guy?" "Yeah, they usually come right to us to help with the luggage. I hope we really don't have to know any French." "Well, just in case I brought a French-English dictionary type book." "Good thinking Melissa." "Thanks Jen. Let's see, what's the French equivalent for 'Hey!'" As Melissa thumbed through the book a Bellhop guy walked over to the group. "Excuse me, Sir, Mademoiselles, I am here to help." "Huh, oh, thank you sir, or um, Merci." Yami just quirked an eyebrow. "Thank you very much. Sorry that we don't speak the language." "Yeah, I think thank you is all I know." Yami and the Bellhop guy helped the girls get their bags onto the luggage rack.  
"Thanks a lot Yami. Pika, get off of there." Pika hopped onto the luggage rack, hoping to take a ride. Mew just floated around and began to play. "Mew, you come over to me," said Jen immediately stopping the mischief. Pika reluctantly hopped into Melissa's arms as the group walked over to the doors. Melissa stopped to look behind her as she saw that Yami wasn't following. She looked back to see crimson eyes wide with an expression of curiosity in them. "What's the matter Yami? Jen and the Bellhop already went in." He pointed to the revolving doors. Melissa let out a laugh and smiled at him. "Revolving doors are nothing to be afraid of. They are lots of fun actually. I'll show you how it works." She demonstrated by walking through them, going over to Jen, and then turning around and walking out. "See, it's easy. Now you try."  
Yami walked towards them and went through, but instead of going inside he kept going around in circles. At first Melissa laughed, but Jen glared at her as soon as she noticed the mess. "Help! How do I stop this thing?!" "Oh brother," Melissa jumped in, and grabbed Yami. She pushed the doors just enough, before pulling the both of them out into the hotel lobby (AN= I am so, so sorry Yami). "I....did not.....like.....that." "It will be okay. We'll use the other door next time." "Silly Pharaoh," Melissa said as she hugged him for comfort. "Well, up to the room for a nice nap." "You said it Jen. Besides, I think Yami has had enough adventure for one day," she added with a whisper. They took an elevator up to the third floor while Pika and Mew stayed close.  
When they reached the room Melissa immediately dropped her bags and ran ramped through the room. "Wahoo! Beautiful rooms, big fancy bathroom, and yeah, comfy beds!" "Yeah, nice fluffy beds for a nice undisturbed nap." Yami's crimson eyes widened as he took in the expanse of the room. *reminds me of home, back in Egypt.* "Boingy, boingy, whee!" Melissa exclaimed as she bounced on the bed. "Come here Yami, the beds are really bouncy and fluffy. Hmmm, warm pillows." "Ahhh, comfort. Sleep good." Jen said as she curled up on the nearest bed. Yami walked over to the big double bed where Melissa was. "Come on, come sleep for a little while." Melissa curled up on the bed with the pillows. Pika nestled right next to her. Yami climbed up and laid down next to Melissa. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Awww, cute little pharaoh," Melissa whispered as she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry, I've been really busy lately. I got the revolving doors idea last night, from a wedding I went to at the Sheraton in St. Louis. Anyway, if you review I will have more chapters. YAMI= Please review. ^__^ 


	4. The Sights of Paris and Home Sweet Home

_**The Sights of Paris**_

Melissa woke up from the bed and smiled to see Yami still asleep. She yawned and stretched. She looked over to see Jen waking up.

"Oh crap!" Melissa yelled to herself.

"Ahh, nice and rested."

"I'm sorry Jen! I know what it looks like! I just thought that…"

"You thought you'd take Yami for yourself, didn't ya?"

"No, I'm sorry! I just thought you'd want the bed to yourself and he looked tired and…" "lol I was just kidding with ya. We are sharing him ya know. We're best friends. Yami won't tear that apart. Besides, he don't want us to fight over him."

"Phew!" Jen giggled again.

"Wha?" Yami said groggily as he woke up.

"Hey Yami. Wanna go sight seeing now?"

"Yeah, we can teach ya about Valentine's Day while we're at it." He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What are we doing?"

"We were going to go tour Paris. C'mon and get ready."

"Alright, I'm awake."

The three of them got ready to go and caught a tour bus.

"This is gonna be great!"

"Sure is." Yami just shrugged. They all shouldered their backpacks and went out to the Hotel Bus Stop. There they caught a double-decker tour bus. They handed the driver their tickets and Yami helped them get on.

"Oooo, I've always wanted to ride on one of these **_(excited squeal)_**. Come on, let's go sit up top." Jen and Yami were dragged to the upper level. Yami was stuck between the two fangirls again. The bus started to move and Melissa got out her camera and loaded it with special film that would allow her to take pictures while in motion. The bus rolled on passing by shops, restaurants, and a big park. It soon stopped right in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Weee! That was fun. This is where we got off."

"The Eiffel Tower is huge close up."

"Wow! It's almost the size of the Pyramids." They disembarked and walked up to the Eiffel Tower. Melissa took a few pictures and then sat down on a bench as she let Jen do the same.

"Come over by me, Yami and I'll tell you the history of it," Melissa coaxed with a smile as she patted on the empty spot next to her.

"Alright," he replied hesitantly.

"All done with my pictures. Let's go inside." The three of them walked inside and went up in the elevator. They reached the top and leaned over to look out.

"It's a nice view…whaaaa! Why are we so Ra Dang high?"

"I just got done telling you that it's pretty tall." Jen just stood propped up on the ledge, looking at all the pretty sights. Yami backed up to the wall and closed his eyes, refusing to see how high up they were.

"Come on, the view's pretty."

"I know, I have seen it," he said, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Aww, don't be scared. We have this railing here to protect us. It's okay," Melissa replied as she went over and held him in a friendly, comforting embrace.

"Isn't this…what's the matter Yami?"

"The poor Pharaoh doesn't like heights," Melissa replied.

"Oh, sorry about that. We can go somewhere else."

"How about the park with those little channels and fountains we saw earlier?"

"Good idea. Come on Yami, let's get you back on the ground." Both girls put a comforting arm around him and did not let go until all three of them were safely on the ground and well on their way to the park.

"This is much better. Nice little flowers and foliage. Then there's the serenity of the water."

"Yeah, it's a nice little area."

"I'm just happy to be on the ground."

"I know, Pharaoh I know," Melissa said.

"Anyway, over by that fountain looks like a pretty place to sit." Jen agreed and the three of them sat down by the fountain's edge.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"I suppose so."

"Great, I'll go get us something." Melissa walked over to some nearby vendors and brought back some sandwiches and corndogs. She sat down with them and then rustled into her backpack for some snacks.

"Oh yeah, I packed some snacks too," Jen replied digging into her backpack. Melissa gave a corndog and a sandwich to Jen, then set aside one each for herself.

"Here's two sandwiches for you Pharaoh-chan. I don't think you've heard of, or even like corndogs so I got an extra sandwich for ya." She also gave him some chips too.

"Thank you."

Everyone happily munched away while enjoying the serenity of the park.

After the three finished eating and cleaned up and packed up, they decided to try some shops. They went up and down the boardwalk.

"Oooo, look! That one has chocolates!"

"Chocolate, where?" Jen said excitedly. Yami just giggled a bit and rolled his eyes. He looked around and saw a few clothing stores and toyshops.

"There're more places down that way too."

"Yeah, there's some cute toys in that store window down there."

"Why don't we go down that way?"

"I agree with Yami, we just ate after all."

"Okay **_genki smile_**"

So, the three headed towards the clothing stores and bought a few outfits. Jen and Melissa having a bit more fun than Yami. After that they went to the toy store. Jen and Melissa bought stuffed animals. Yami bought a puzzle for him and Yugi to share, a game for himself, and a special foreign Yo-Yo type toy for Yugi.

"That's an interesting one you've got there," Melissa said as she stopped hugging her new Teddy Bear to talk to Yami.

"I thought since Grandpa has some interesting foreign games in his shop that Yugi might like it."

"I think he will," said Jen with a smile.

"Well, can we hit that candy store now?"

"Yeah, can we?"

"Alright."

"Yeah!" both girls said in unison.

As they browsed the candy store and found various chocolates, Melissa and Jen decided to teach Yami the history of Valentine's Day and what it was all about.

"It all kinda started with this Saint Valentine guy. Pronounced Val-in-teen…."

"Yeah, it was a really romantic period in time. I think it was during the Renaissance…" "They decided to name the day after him…"

The girls left with two bags full each.

"I'm pooped out."

"Me too," added Jen.

"Why don't we got back to the Hotel, rest a little, and then I'll take you two ladies out for dinner?"

"Eeeee! Really?"

"Sounds like fun!" said Jen with a big smile. Yami just laughed as they caught a bus back to the hotel.

Jen and Melissa set their stuff down and curled up on Melissa's double bed. Yami picked out a book he brought, laid down on Jen's bed and started reading it. He occasionally looked over at the two girls and would smile at their sleeping forms. Unfortunately, sleep claimed him as well and he nodded off right in between pages. The book he was reading fell open next to its bookmark.

Night fell and the clock in the room chimed seven. Yami awoke first. He yawned and stretched. He looked over at the girls and gave a small smile.

"They really wore themselves out today." He put up the book, got out the suit he just bought, and went into the bathroom to shower **_(he planned ahead on the dinner thing knew he wanted to take them somewhere nice when they got there, didn't pack a suit)_**.

He got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed. He noticed both girls were still asleep. He chuckled a bit and tried to wake them up. He sat on the edge of the bed with a slight bounce to see if that would wake them. When that didn't work, he tried gently shaking them awake, calling their names. Melissa blinked her eyes open.

"Huh, whaa?" Yami smiled at her. She gave a cute smile back and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow! You look nice. Where'd you get that?"

"A few hours ago."

"Oh. Oh My Gosh! What time is it?"

"Seven Thirty."

"Oh My Gosh! I gotta get in the shower!" She dashed off and Yami chuckled a bit at her hurriedness.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" said Jen as the noise and commotion woke her.

"Hungry?"

"Whoa! You look really really nice. Where'd you buy that?"

"I got it when we were out shopping earlier."

"Oh. How late is it?"

"It's a little after seven thirty. Melissa's getting ready."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll shower after her."

The girls got ready pretty fast and the three of them left the room at eight. Melissa wearing a blue dress she had bought at the clothing store, and Jen wearing a purple one. Yami was in a nice black suit. They called a cab, Yami opening the door for them and sitting in the right window seat.

They found an exquisite resturaunt, yet cheap enough to fit their wallet. Yami escorted them the whole time.

"So, why are you doing this?"

"Yeah, why ya taking us out tonight?" Jen and Melissa asked as the three of them ate appetizers and bread.

"After all the talk of Valentine's Day and the fact that you brought me here, I felt like it would be a nice thing to do."

"Awww, you're so sweet."

"Thanks a lot Yami." Yami only genki smiled.

"I don't know any other girls that I'd want to spend such an interesting holiday with."

"Now you're making me blush." Jen didn't say anything. She just looked down, flustered and embarrassed. Again, Yami only smiled.

After dinner, the girls immediately got into their pj's and went straight to bed. "Night guys, early morning and early flight tomorrow."

"Night."

"Goodnight girls."

The next day, everyone got up early, packed and cleaned up.

"Well, so long Paris, it's been real."

"Yeah, what an awesome trip."

"I had more fun than I thought I would. I learned a few new things as well."

"Glad you liked the trip Yami."

"Yeah, wasn't so bad after all, was it?" Jen said with a smile.

They got on the plane and sat just as before, Yami in the middle.

"Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah, it was no problem." Both girls fell asleep soon after and slept the rest of the way home. Yami looked out the window and then at Jen and Melissa. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

"So, Yami, did you have fun? Did you like it? What did you do? What did you see?"

"I had a great time. I learned a lot as well."

"That's wonderful."

"See I told ya, it would be fun. Hey, did you bring me anything?" Yugi said excitedly.

"Yes, Yugi. I wouldn't forget about you." He handed him the Yo-Yo like toy.

"Wow! This is cool! I can't wait to find out what it does." Yami smiled, "Thought you'd find it interesting." Yugi just genki smiled at him.

"Hey, what else ya got?"

"This is a picture puzzle of the Eiffel Tower I thought we could work on together."

"Cool! Let's go do it right now!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I still have to unpack."

Jen and Melissa walked home to Jen's house.

"Great trip huh?"

"Yep. I'm glad we went. And I'm glad we dragged Yami along."

"Me too. I'm glad he ended up having fun too."

"Yeah. Well, we're here. Hope to see ya around okay? You know I'm only a phone call and a few blocks away."

"Yep. See ya."

Meanwhile, Yami had finished unpacking and was carefully opening the picture puzzle.

"Wow! A thousand pieces, we can do it though."

"I'm sure we can."

Hours went by and the puzzle was slowly coming together.

"Only a few more pieces, huh Yami?…Yami?" Yugi smiled to see Yami fast asleep on the floor.

"Must have been some trip." Yugi pushed the puzzle to the side and cuddled up next to his best friend.

"Sleep well. Happy Valentine's Day Yami." Yugi then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
